ukrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Colin Luxbridge-Sullivan
Early Life and Education Colin William Luxbridge-Sullivan was born in Windsor, Berkshire, on the 22nd of November 1978, the only child of Lord William Luxbridge-Sullivan, a former lawyer in Her Majesty's Courts Service, made a life peer in 1986, and Gillian Luxbridge-Sullivan (née Gillian Clementine), daughter of Viscount Clementine. Colin is said to have put each and every amount of money given to him as a child into an investment portfolio, that continues to this day. He is also said to have been an avid stamp-collector, as well as a train and plane spotter, interests that also continue to this day. Coming from a family of keen horse-riders, Colin is said to be a competent rider and has been seen on a variety of occasions riding in the countryside and attending the Ascot races. Luxbridge-Sullivan attended a preparatory school in the south-west, followed subsequently by admittance into Eton College, where he was described by teachers as flamboyant whilst maintaining a traditional outlook on life. Luxbridge-Sullivan studied history at Trinity College, Oxford, where he graduated with an upper second-class honours degree in 1999. Consistently well-dressed, Luxbridge-Sullivan left a stark impression on staff and former students with his personality. While at Oxford, his interest towards politics grew, becoming president of the Oxford University Conservative Association and getting elected as president of the Oxford Union for his final year. At the age of 20, Luxbridge-Sullivan was a founding member of the Conservative Future group, the youth movement of the main party, and remained a member until 2004. Luxbridge-Sullivan published 'The Rise and Fall of the Sun', a book on his interests towards the British Empire in early 2003. Career in the Stock Market After completing his degree at Oxford, Colin moved became a professional stock market, channeling his childhood appreciation for it. This was met with success for the most part, leading to Luxbridge-Sullivan starting up a privately-owned Trust Fund Company with a childhood friend in 2005. Political Views Luxbridge-Sullivan is very much seen as a traditional conservative and described as a 'High Tory', sharing various controversial views among the party. Luxbridge-Sullivan is a staunch monarchist and a member of the Cornerstone Group. A euro-skeptic, he has advocated the EU referendum and has spread interest for the 'Leave' side. Luxbridge-Sullivan has spoken-out in favour of a stricter asylum system and a more controlled immigration policy in order to reduce net migration. Regarding same-sex marriage, Luxbridge-Sullivan has stated that he is opposed to it and "not proud" of it being legal, relating this view to his traditional catholic beliefs. Furthermore, he has stated that the LGBTQ+ and feminist movements have gone too far. Colin Luxbridge-Sullivan is strongly against abortion in all circumstances, stating: "life begins at the point of conception", and that he "finds it an evil, inhumane act of genocide to abort unborn children". Luxbridge-Sullivan is opposed to capital punishment. Personal Life Luxbridge-Sullivan became engaged to Theresa Luxbridge-Sullivan (née Theresa Oswald), a fantasy and children's novelist, in 2000, shortly after meeting at Oxford. They live together in a £7 million estate outside of Windsor. Luxbridge-Sullivan owns a SOCATA TBM900 turboprop, which he flies in his free time.